Once Upon a Teen Wolf
by weir'wyvern-85
Summary: Warning: spoilers TW S3 Ouat S2. Julia escapes from Beacon Hills by using the Nementon as portal to find someone who can help her kill the Alpha pack before they kill her. The two packs follow her to a place called Storybrooke where they're about to find a whole new set of problems.


**Set at TW S3E10, OUAT S2E2.**

He was in the woods, the only light being the moon, which was mostly blocked out by the thick layer of trees. A soft wind was whistling through the leaves, but that was the only noise. No crickets, no birds, no wildlife, nothing… except for the distinct sound of a twig breaking under someone's foot.

Henry's breath caught in his chest, and he jerked around, looking for whoever had made the noise, finding no one. A howl filled the air, joined barely seconds later by more coming from all around him, coming closer.

Eyes, glowing, red eyes stared at him through the shadows of the forest, the face belonging to the eyes blending in seamlessly.

"Who are you?" the boy called out, proud that his voice stayed steady despite the fear growling at him to run.

The person made no response, but slowly, the red eyes were joined by a pair of yellow, and then another, and yet another, this pair a deep blue, and then a second set of red. The eyes stared over his head, ignoring him completely, focused solely on the other side of the forest.

Henry slowly turned his body, his eyes raking the shadows, to find a group of red eyes, now yellows or blues, all red, one pair in the middle glowing brighter than the rest.

Deep growling from both sides making the hair on the nape of his neck stand up stopped only when the forest broke into a scream. The eyes closed in pain, yelps coming from both directions. The voice only grew louder until Henry felt like his head was going to explode, everything turning black… darker than his surroundings…. The voice the only thing in existence….

* * *

"Henry, Henry!" the boy woke up with a gasp to find his grandpa leaning over him, his hands on either side of his shoulders, a concerned look in his eye.

"Bad dream?" David asked gently, helping the boy sit up.

"Kind of" Henry replied quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about it" David offered, settling down on the edge of the kid's bed.

"It was strange. I was standing in the forest…."

* * *

"So, what do you think it means?" David asked the older man.

Mr. Gold looked down at the young boy thoughtfully as he leaned against one of his glass show cases. "It could just be the effects of the sleeping curse…"

"It's not" Henry interrupted. The two men stared at the boy surprised.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Gold asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

Henry took a deep breath, meeting Gold's gaze head on "Because, this was the first dream since Emma woke me up that I haven't been trapped inside of the red room. Last night was something different, it was like… like a warning…"

The door to the small pawn shop was shoved open; the bell above the door sounding out against the harsh treatment as Ruby stepped inside, her face slightly flushed as though she had ran her way here.

"Red!" David exclaimed seeing the girl's face.

"David," she said back, relief flooding her voice at having found him "you need to come to Granny's. Like _now_."

"Why? What's going on Red?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Someone's there… someone not from Stroybrooke"

* * *

Confused could not even begin to describe what Boyd was feeling right now. The last thing he remembered was bleeding out in Derek's arms, trying to reassure the alpha that his death was not Derek's fault. He could see the pain on the man's face, and all he could think about was that he had finally found where he belonged.

Sitting alone at lunch that was what he had told Scott was the main reason he wanted to be a werewolf, and that was the truth, but it hardly scratched the surface of the meaning behind it. Loneliness was crushing, it hurt to feel like you were always outside of everything, like you had no one to lean on, like you were alone in the world.

People were not solitary creatures, they required society to keep them sane, to keep them going, but even in society there were those that were pushed to the side, ignored. Cliques and groups, teams and clubs, they did not realize how good they had it. They had all those people around them, to notice them, to talk to them even when they were not just trying to get something out of the other.

Wolves had interested Boyd even before he became one. The way they relied on their pack to survive, how the group was the whole, and how a lone wolf was unlikely to survive by itself. For so long he was a lone wolf, at least until Derek.

Scott had no idea what he was talking about when he tried to dissuade him from taking Derek's offer. The chance to be part of a pack, to have people who would have to care about him, it was a dream come true, and it was better than he expected.

Seeing Derek's tears as he held his dying body, Boyd could tell he meant something to the alpha, and he could not express how much that meant to him. He was happy to die for the man, happy that he could help the man who had given him such a gift. The heightened senses and strength were nothing compared to the loyalty of the pack.

Now he was sitting in some random little diner in a little town called Stroybrooke Maine, trying to figure out how he ended up here, and how he was going to make it back to Derek—if Derek was even still alive—when the small bell over the diner's door jingled at the entrance of another customer.

He was studying his drink like it was the most important thing in the world when four people walked over to him, a tall man with short, blonde hair in the front. Boyd looked up at the four as they came closer, watching them with caution, not sure what they wanted. The Blonde's mouth was hanging open, his eyes fixed on Boyd as though he were seeing a long lost friend, the woman behind him looking between the two curiously.

"Lancelot?" the Blonde asked when they finally made it to his side, saying it as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

Boyd lifted one eyebrow up at the man, unsure of how stable he was, then again, he remembered dying in his alpha werewolf's arms, so maybe this wasn't quite as bad as it seemed. "Uh… do I know you?"

"You don't remember…." The blonde said under his breath, curiosity and—was that disappointment?—in his voice.

"Remember what?" he asked, even though it was not a question.

The man stayed quiet, looking to the older man holding a cane. His greying hair hung around his face, his eyes sharp and narrow, matching the suit he wore, a man not to be messed with. Just looking at him made Boyd's hair stand on end, as though he were standing too close to an obvious threat, his wolf eager to either end the threat or flee from it.

Between the two men stood a young boy with light brown hair and an easy smile which was directed at Boyd. He looked bright for his age, which he judged to be about ten to twelve years. He could sense worry and distress behind the façade, but it was buried deep, hardly noticeable.

A pale hand rested on the boy's shoulder, belonging to the young woman who had entered with the other three. Now that he looked at her, he recognized her as the one that had served him his drink. Apparently after having done so, she had gone to fetch the other three.

Her black hair was pulled up, out of her eyes, red streaks popping out, she wore a white button up shirt and a bright red skirt that stopped short of her knees—very short. Her lips were colored in the same bright shade of red, her earrings going along with the motif flawlessly.

The way she held herself reminded him of Erica—after she had been bitten—confident, powerful. She even smelled similar… right down to the musky scent of wolves….

* * *

Ruby stood with her hand on Henry's shoulder, watching the dark skinned boy as David and Gold had their little silent conversation. She saw the way his eyes trailed over each of them, taking them in, studying them, and she caught the way he tested the air when his eyes landed on her. How he stiffened as though he had found a familiar scent, how he looked surprised, and then guarded. She noticed all of this before David could turn back to the boy. Ruby tightened her grip on Henry's shoulder, ready to pull him away from danger if anything happened.

"Are you sure this is Lancelot?" Red asked, trying to hint to David that something was wrong—of course he did not get the message.

"One hundred percent" he replied, crossing his arms.

"Lancelot… as in Knight of the Round Table?" the boy asked, taking his eyes off of Ruby to look at David, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no knight, and my name's Boyd".

"Are you sure about that?" Henry asked brightly, trying to take a step forward, but David put his hand out to stop him, just as Ruby gripped his shoulder in warning. She refused to look at him when he turned a questioning glance up at her, instead keeping her senses on the boy in front of them.

"Mind if I ask you a question Boyd?" the acting Sheriff asked, looking down his nose at the dark skinned boy.

* * *

"Of course, officer" Boyd replied kindly, pleased to see he had shocked the man standing in front of him.

"What makes you think I'm a cop?" the Blonde asked.

"One of my friend's father is a cop. Whenever he's being serious, his whole personality changes, even his posture… exactly like you just did"

The man looked down at himself, unaware of the shift in his stance until Boyd had pointed it out. "Clever"

"Just an observation" Boyd answered him, though he was slightly pleased at the comment.

The blonde nodded his head, going back into his cop posture "How long have you been in Storybrooke, Boyd?"

That was not what the boy had been expecting, not that he was really expecting anything in particular, but that was probably the last on his list. "I got here this morning"

"How?" the man pushed. His eyes were drawn in confusion, as though he were not used to finding new faces in his town. In fact, everyone in the whole dinner was looking at him like that, not just the cop and his three friends. Every person he had passed earlier looked as though they were trying to place his face, unable to accept that they were seeing a new face.

"To be honest…." He was sure this was a good idea, but the way the man was looking at him, if he did not give him the truth, he'd probably be locked up in a jail cell. "I have no idea. I woke up in the woods, about five miles from the town limits next to this weird tree".

The man's eyes widened "Describe the tree"

"Uh… it was old, and it should have been dead. There was a giant hole in it, large enough for a small child to fit in. It should have been dead, or fallen over or something, but it stood, looking healthy given that it had a giant hole in the trunk".

All four of the mysterious people looked at each other, holding a silent conversation that was finally ended by the older man. "Henry, I think it's time we called your mother"

For some reason, this one sentence had Boyd wanting to run away even more than the sight of the old, crippled man.

* * *

"Huh," Julia mumbled to herself, looking down at the three bodies at her feet, their chests just noticeably rising and falling "It didn't kill them"

She shrugged her shoulders before turning her back on the three and walking through the woods, following a large source of magic only a few miles away, leaving a tree with a child sized hole in its trunk in her wake.

**Well I really shouldn't be starting another story, but here I am, not taking my own advice. Tell me what you think; hopefully I'm not the only fan of both Teen Wolf and Once Upon a Time. By the way, if you've never noticed—Boyd is Lancelot, same actor, which is where this little story came from. **


End file.
